theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Hallow
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | Wizard |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Male |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | Brown |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | *Beryl Hallow (Mother or Mother-in-law) *Mrs Ursula Hallow (Wife) *Esmerelda Hallow (Daughter) *Ethel Hallow (Daughter) *Sybil Hallow (Daughter) *Mona Hallow (Daughter) *Various other Hallows |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | Chair of Governors of Cackle's Academy |- | style="width:30%;" | Actress | style="width:70%;" | *Patrick Pearson (1998 TV Series) *James Lailey (The New Worst Witch) *Tim Wallers (2017 TV Series) |} Mr. Hallow is the Chair of Governors at Cackle's, and Esmerelda, Ethel, Sybil and Mona's father. He is highly skilled with computers and continually tries to get the school to modernise and use technology, which can often lead to disputes between him and Miss Hardbroom, who believes that the school should keep to its medieval-like traditions and surroundings. Story 1998 TV Series Although the Hallow Family name is historic with witches and goes back hundreds of years, Mr. Hallow does not appear to have any magical powers himself, suggesting it is his ancestors who derive from witches and he encouraged his daughters to attend Cackle's to carry on the tradition. It is also possible that his wife is/was a witch and that he took her surname. In Mildred Hubble’s first year, she accidentally causes the potion lab to be destroyed, and Miss Cackle seizes the opportunity for a complete modernisation of the laboratory. She invites Mr. Hallow to inspect the damage and he convinces the teachers to set up a computer lab instead of a potions lab. Ruby’s cyber pet, Bonzo, attempts to enslave the students and teachers via the computers, but is stopped when Mildred, Fenella and Griselda use a spell that breaks Ruby and Miss Hardbroom out of Bonzo’s trance, and, in the nick of time, Miss Hardbroom saves the day, by fighting Bonzo via computer and destroying him before he can go online. The students and faculty decide that they no longer want the computers after all. Sorcery and Chips The following year, Mr. Hallow showed pop star Amanda Honeydew around the school with the intention of persuading her to buy the castle and turn it into her home. He then planned to build a brand new, ultra-modern school and relocate the Academy to it. This plan was foiled by Mildred and Miss Hardbroom, who persuaded Amanda to let Miss Cackle continue to use the castle for the Academy. The Millennium Bug When Miss Cackle has to leave the school to visit her sick aunt, Mr Hallow brings in Hecketty Broomhead as a temporary Headmistress to take her place. Broomhead is a stickler for saving time, and orders large clocks to be put up around the school. She also makes Mildred wear an electronic tagging device so she can monitor where she is at all times. The others go and complain to Miss Crotchet and Miss Drill, but, even though they loathe Broomhead, there's nothing they can do about it. Mildred overhears Mr Hallow planning to give Miss Cackle early retirement and make Mistress Broomhead the permanent Headmistress. This does not happen thanks to Miss Hardbroom, who contacts Miss Cackle and persuades her to come back. Just Like Clockwork The New Worst Witch Henrietta Hubble met Mr Hallow on her first day at Cackle’s, after splattering Mr. Hallow and Belladonna Bindweed with water, and she makes friends with his youngest daughter, Mona. Also that year, Mr. Hallow took over the Hags & Horrocks factory, resulting in Mr. Horrocks having to pull his daughter, Cynthia, out of Pentangle’s and to send her to Cackle’s on a Charity Scholarship. Cynthia immediately makes an enemy out of Mona. 2017 TV Series Mr Hallow first appears in person in the CBBC series in Hollow Wood and is sent by Mrs. Hallow to fetch Esmeralda from Cackle's Academy. It is stated in this series that he has magical powers and can pilot a broomstick like a true wizard. Trivia *In the 1986 Telemovie, when Ethel is turned into a pig, she states that ‘My father's on the board of wizards, a member of scrying skeletons.’ *In the CBBC series, Mr. Hallow appears as a wizard flying on a broomstick when collecting Esmeralda, in Hollow Wood. It is unknown if he had magic in the 1998 tv series or The New Worst Witch but it isn't seen. Appearances *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) (Sorcery and Chips, The Millennium Bug, Just Like Clockwork) *The New Worst Witch *The Worst Witch (1986 Film) (Mentioned) *The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series) (Hollow Wood) References * Hollow Wood Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Wizards